What If?
by Hiyuusha
Summary: A compilation of small one-shots dealing with What-if Naruto scenarios. Some will be cliche, others won't. If you choose to take a look, enjoy the read. T just in case.
1. Naruto is Kurama

**What if?**

**This is a compilation of one-shots that have to do with possible what if scenarios in the Naruto Universe. They are not long, and get straight to the point. As always, I, Hiyuusha, do not own Naruto, and being realistic, probably never will. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

><p>What If Number 1: What if Naruto was Kurama?<p>

Rage… that was all he felt. Rage at the Hokage for no doing more to help him, rage at the villagers for always annoying him… and finally, rage at the "last Uchiha" for carrying the name he loathed more than anything. If he was a bit stronger… no, he couldn't think thoughts as those anymore… at least not at the moment.

He looked down at his miniature body, blood red eyes glaring back at him in the mirror as he gazed upon the childhood form of his sealer.

'_Yondaime… what did you hope to achieve by sealing me within this makeshift corpse…?'_ the boy thought, clawing at the wall angrily, _'I know enough from my time in Kushina to know you'd never make such an amateur mistake… so what happened?'_

Kurama glared, snarling at his appearance once more before flicking off the light to the bathroom and leaping out his apartment. He flickered across the rooftops with ease, nothing more than small red dashes appearing at each step as he raced towards the academy. He was Kurama! He would prove to those filthy villagers that he was to be respected! Even if it meant destroying their village as he did so.

Landing gracefully on the outskirts of the building, he entered the room from the back, feeling the sudden shift in the atmosphere as he entered the room. The dolphin-faced idiot gasped, unconsciously taking a single step back.

'_Idiot…'_ Kurama thought, smirking as he took his seat beside his victim for the day.

Hinata blushed red as she saw her crush sit beside her. The poor girl. It had been mere misfortune that she'd mistaken his anger for that of an abandoned child, and though it may not truly exist, she felt a bond with the blonde. She scolded herself, if only she wasn't so weak.

Feeling numerous eyes upon him, Kurama grinned. Oh how he loved fooling the masses. Sure, some of the adults (that fool Mizuki for example) knew just what he really was… but thanks to the Third's foolish law it was far too easy to get his claws into the new generation.

"Hinata…" Kurama spoke slowly; drawing an "eep!" from the girl he knew all too well had feelings for him.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked with a blush.

"How would you like to get some ramen with me after class?"

Hinata's eyes widened. It couldn't be possible; all her dreams were coming true! "I-I'd love t-to N-Naruto-kun… b-but I d-don't want to be a b-bother…"

Kurama grinned, his own first step to crushing Konoha within his grasp. _'Poor girl…'_ he thought briefly, _'I'll take you, crush you, grind you beneath my claws and rebuild you as the perfect heir... and when I'm finished...'_ he turned his eyes to some of the others in the room and smirked.

"It's no problem at all, Hinata-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>A Naruto is Kurama what if. I've seen numerous of these fics floating around, and decided to try my hand at a relatively shortened version of it. Poor Hinata, if only she wasn't so confused!<strong>

**Review**


	2. Kakashi and Obito: Switched

**What if?**

**Time for the second What If. We all know how Kakashi got his Sharingan... but what if circumstances were switched?**

* * *

><p>Number 2: What if Kakashi had died in the cave instead of Obito?<p>

"Obito…" Kakashi said weakly, half his face smashed in by the rock awkwardly slammed upon his face.

"K-Kakashi…?" the Uchiha asked slowly, "I didn't want you to save me. W-Why did you…?"

"Idiot… I don't know why… I saw you were in danger and my body just moved. I guess that speech of yours worked better than I thought."

If it was an attempt at a joke, Obito didn't laugh.

"Look," the boy mused, "I know I don't have much time left…"

"Kakashi…!" Rin gasped, "No! You'll be fine! I'll be able to-!"

"Don't bother Rin… we both know it's useless…." Kakashi coughed blood, the red substance slowly coating the ground beneath him as he felt his vision fade in and out. "Obito… listen… there isn't much time left… show me that… show me that Sharingan of yours."

Obito didn't need to comply, already having activated his Sharingan during the battle, and seeing no need to deactivate while there was a chance Rin's kidnappers still lived.

"Good… now listen… we both know you have no techniques to win this…"

"Kakashi…" Obito said sadly, "Even now on your deathbed you're-"

"Let me finish." the jounin said, raising his hands slowly, "I'm only going to be able to show it too you once… so make sure you get the seals down properly."

Obito understood, his eyes widening as he glanced down towards his "friend's" hands.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Obito watched Kakashi form the seals, his Sharingan taking in every detail, every segment, and implanting it within the Uchiha's brain.

"Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey…" Obito repeated, earning a slight, barely visible nod from Kakashi. "Kakashi, this technique is-!"

"That's right… you know what it does. With your Sharingan… you should be able to…" he paused to cough once more "beat him. Use my technique… and I'll cut your way into the future…"

Obito wept silently as Kakashi closed his eyes for the last time. Rin, too, was silent, and the Uchiha could only imagine what she felt. But he had to be strong, for both their sakes. Swallowing back a bile of vomit as it threatened to overtake him, Obito stood.

"Rin…" he said in a choked sound, holding back his tears, "Let's go… we can't stay here for long."

The girl nodded, unable to go against anything he said. At the moment he was her lifeline, and quite frankly, the only path to victory.

He stepped out from the cave, his Sharingan swirling madly as he faced the Iwagakure Ninja Kakko.

"You took my friend from me." He spoke silently, the sound of chirping birds filling the air, "And for that… I'll never forgive you!"

And Obito charged.

* * *

><p><strong>And the second one-shot is completed. Obito with Chidori... maybe in his future he'll act a little more Kakashi-like, instead of how Kakashi acted slightly more Obito like. Well, who knows? Anything can happen. What sort of What-ifs do you all want to see? If it sounds good enough, I may just lend an ear lol.<strong>

**Review.**


	3. Sasuke Stay

**Someone asked for a Sasuke stays in Konoha What-if, not quite what I did, but I figured it was close enough. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Number 3: What if Naruto convinced Sasuke to stay?<p>

Rain poured as the battle came to an end, and empty black eyes stared down at the blonde beneath him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke thought aloud, his mind running through numerous memories of his time with team 7 as he made his final decision.

He thought of saving the blonde on the bridge, believing himself dead only to awake in the arms of a crying Sakura. He thought of his time in the forest of death, getting his first taste of power from Orochimaru as he ruined that forgettable Sound Ninja's arms…. A crack of thunder appeared above, and Sasuke leaned up slightly, standing tall as he recalled the memory of fighting Gaara.

"Back then… I thought I could give it up… and I tried." He said to himself aloud. "But I'm not like you Naruto… you and I… we have different paths to follow."

He took a step away from the orange-clade Genin, only to stop as he felt a hand grip around his ankle.

"S-Sasuke…!" Naruto growled, "I'm not… giving up that easily!"

Sasuke paused. There was no way… no way in hell the blonde was still conscious. He swiveled around, turning to stare into the cerulean eyes of his so-called "best friend". "N-Naruto!" he took a step back in fear, his own exhaustion overcoming him as he crashed into the mud.

"Why don't you get it…?" Naruto asked weakly, "Why… won't you…?" he grit his teeth, struggling to stand.

It was then that Sasuke understood. This power that Naruto was emanating, it was so unlike the rage that he had witnessed moments earlier. The determination the blonde was showing, the will to never give up…

It was something that Sasuke would never be able to stand up against.

"Why… Naruto?" he asked slowly, "Why won't you stay down?"

"Because… I don't want to see you destroy yourself by going to Orochimaru!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke's eyes widened. The blonde was willing to go so far… for his sake? "Naruto… you-!"

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, "Why are you so intent on selling yourself to that snake? Do you think Orochimaru cares about getting your revenge? If he gets your body Sasuke, he won't care about going after Itachi! You think someone like that… would actually keep their promises?"

Sasuke scowled, "That's why I'll-!"

"You think you can beat a Sannin when you can't even get the dead last to stay down?"

Sasuke winced. That comment had stung, though he tried not to show it. "Then what would you have me do… Naruto?"

"Come back with me to Konoha… Come back, and you can learn from Kakashi-sensei and grow stronger with Sakura and me.… It… it may take a while… but it's the right way to go about things! You won't have to go at everything alone!" Naruto finished.

'_He'll help me with my revenge… that's… exactly what Sakura said…'_ Sasuke thought slowly, "…. Fine."

Naruto looked up hopefully.

"I'll… go back…." He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard the words come out of his mouth. But… he supposed he could try… one last time.

-HY-

And so it was three years later that Team Kakashi appeared in the Uchiha Hideout, composed of team members Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and one Sasuke Uchiha. With the backing of a ridiculous S-ranked mission requesting the death of one Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke stepped forward.

"This battle is all yours Sasuke… but if things look bad…"

Sasuke nodded, "I know Kakashi… you three are here to help."

His Sharingan swirled, and he stepped into the darkness, backed by his comrades… his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>And so Sasuke had his revenge… protected by three he had absolute faith in, the battle went as Itachi had initially intended… and Sasuke, having never learned of the Elder's treachery… remained loyal, to the Leaf.<strong>

**Review!**


	4. Danzo the Third

**For the next What-If, an alternate reality where the war hawk Danzo became the Third Hokage! What sort of changes will come to Konoha with his militarized reforms?**

* * *

><p>Number 4: What if Danzo was the Third Hokage?<p>

Konohagakure… the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Few knew what the overbearing village was planning, but one thing was certain. Whatever it was… wasn't good. Years after the Second Hokage's reign, the young man known as Danzo Shimura rose up as a Hokage candidate, and on the eve of battle, the Second made his choice, proclaiming the man as his successor.

If only he knew what horrors would come from his decision...

"Orochimaru…" the man said slowly, his Sharingan, legally procured through his power over the village, spinning slowly. "How are your experiments coming? Have you found a way to raise the life expectancy on that mark of yours…?"

The Sannin cackled, his tongue hanging from his mouth in hunger as he eyed the numerous Sharingan riddling the Kage's arm. "Indeed Shimura-sensei… my young student Anko has survived the tests, raising the chances to one in ten. Perhaps if you found more willing volunteers… perhaps that Jinchuriki you hold so close to your heart?"

Danzo's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Do not play games Orochimaru. You know the risks of tampering with our weapon's chakra system. There is too much risk; it seems Minato did his job _too_ well. The fool may have created a great weapon for Konoha… but with his death his most useful jutsu have been lost."

Orochimaru remained silent, Danzo knew of his jealously for the esteemed "Yellow Flash", but with the man's death the Sannin had managed to overcome such hatred, especially with Danzo's promises of wearing the hat after his demise. For Orochimaru, the promise was too good to pass up.

"Kukuku… of course Sensei…" the snake cooed, "then perhaps some of your ROOT members would be willing to take part?"

Danzo nodded, albeit slowly. "Yes… I shall draw up several of my more expendable members for you to experiment on. If we are lucky, we shall see which of them truly carry the 'Will of Fire'. Those that die… are worthless to me."

As their conversation continued into deeper and darker subjects, the academy, conveniently placed on the outskirts of town had finally concluded. A blonde haired black-clad ninja walked stoically from its gates, headed into the village where he would once again be gazed upon in fear.

But he didn't mind. After all, according to Danzo the greatest of ninja were feared. If it worked for the great Madara Uchiha and the established missing ninja Jiraiya, why not for him? With this in mind, he continued onward, ignoring the familiar faces and fearful scowls.

"**Oi, brat."** The familiar sound of the Nine-tailed fox spoke from within him, causing the "brat" to snort, **"When will you let me feast on some of those ninja of yours again? It's been a while since my last feast."**

"The next time we are attacked Kyuubi." Naruto responded, "Until then, Danzo says we are to remain passive in all engagements."

"**Che, I don't see why you listen to that war hawk… you know he's just using you."**

"It doesn't matter what I know." Naruto responded blankly, "He is the Hokage, and his word is law."

The Kyuubi eyed the pool in front of him boringly, slightly disturbed by the blonde's thoughts. He knew how Danzo had spent years conditioning the child for battle, and how he was the leaf's greatest weapon. Despite all that, he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for the boy's lost childhood. But of course, being the Kyuubi no Yoko, strongest of the tailed beast, it was squashed, as he eagerly awaited his next meal.

* * *

><p><strong>A look into a Konoha where Danzo became the Third instead of Sarutobi. As I was writing it I was wondering just who I should show and shouldn't show, as Danzo and Sarutobi as so alike (in their wanting to protect Konoha) but so different (in how they choose to do so). I figured having Orochimaru there would help show a darker version of the Village we all know and love, and in this particular timeline Minato did not become the Fourth, Danzo has yet to pick a successor, though he "promised" it to Orochimaru. Anyway, thanks for reading, and be sure to review!<strong>


	5. Naruto: Ino's Ultimate Target!

**I realized I should probably start putting the names of anyone I choose to use ideas from, so from the last couple chapters…**

**Chapter 1 & 2: me**

**Chapter 3: gregonator1**

**Chapter 4: clara200**

**This next chapter comes from a PM by azure-flame-sky, and although they gave me many ideas, I only picked one… so here we go!**

* * *

><p>Number 5: What if Ino chased after Naruto instead of Sasuke?<p>

It was just another day in the village of Konohagakure. The sound of cheerful yells and startled cries filled the air, and yet again, a blonde haired shinobi-to-be was berated by his teacher and father figure, Umino Iruka.

"Naruto!" the man roared, "What the hell do you think you're doing painting your face on the Hokage Monument?"

"Ehehehehehehe…" Naruto chuckled sheepishly, a silver forehead protector gleaming beside his right pocket, "Sorry Iruka-sensei, but it's the last day before team placements so I really had to get this done!"

"…" Iruka regarded Naruto angrily, his head swelling to unbelievable sizes as he shouted once more, "You're gonna clean it up right now!"

Naruto staggered back, his hair blowing from the sheer power of the yell as his buckets of blue paint splattered the ground beside him. "R-Right Iruka-sensei! I-I'll get right on it!" He scurried off, leaping up the side of the Monument faster than anyone could have believed as he got to work.

"That boy…" Iruka sighed, looking up at the blonde's distant figure with a smile, "He's got a ways to go… but at least he's finally graduated."

The next day…

Two feminine figures exited their doors slowly, both eyeing each other and smiling. "Why hello there Ino, leaving for the academy?"

The blonde Yamanaka smiled back, gently regarding her oldest and closest female friend. "You know it Sakura, and don't you look all dressed up today, planning on impressing someone? Hmm?" she goaded, giving the rosette a playful shove.

"Oh come of it Ino, you know Sasuke-kun will never look at me like that." Sakura responded shyly. On the inside however, _**'But I'll be damned if I let that brat Ami get Sasuke-kun before I do! True Love conquers all, CHA!'**_

"You know Sakura," Ino smiled, "You'll never get Sasuke if you keep thinking like that. You have to be aggressive, otherwise he'll slip right through your-" she paused, her eyes assuming a nasty glare as she spotted her arch nemesis staring back at her with pale eyes.

"Hello piggy." The usually shy Hinata Hyuga said coldly as she joined the two girls on their way to the academy.

'_Hyuga…'_ Ino glared icily. The two had rarely interacted with each other outside of the academy, but one fateful day they both realized they were stalking the same fortunate student. One Naruto Uzumaki. Realizing that only one of them could have the blonde, the two began a bitter rivalry, one that Sakura herself couldn't possibly understand.

The two girls drew closer to each other, their faces inches apart as they both began walking faster and faster, eventually tearing into a full out sprint as they raced towards the academy, both intending on claiming the spot next to their precious "Naruto-kun."

"I-I'll be-" Hinata called out, Ino finishing her statement as she somehow managed to squeeze past the Hyuga into the classroom, "First!"

The class turned around to stare at the girls, and they immediately blanched. There was no Naruto in sight. Sakura sighed as she walked past them, taking a seat gently at the end of the row in the back, "I still don't see what you see in that troublemaker Ino."

Ino sighed in resignation, realizing that without Naruto there it would be pointless, "Of course you wouldn't understand Sakura… you're in love with the Uchiha prodigy. But with Naruto it's different. The way he refuses to give up… how he always manages to stand back up no matter how much he gets kicked down… it's just so dreamy…!" she cooed, stars shining in her eyes as she imagined a date with her lovely blonde-kun.

"Still, with him not graduating I hope you said your goodbyes, cause it's highly unlikely you'll ever see him aga-"

"Oh yeah do you see this, do you see this, open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband." Naruto grinned, pointing at his protector happily as he spoke to the lazy ninja sitting in the middle row.

Ino's eyes widened, "Naruto-kun!" she whispered so no one could hear, "You passed after all!" she quickly rose from her seat the same time as Hinata, both glaring at each other angrily as they raced down beside him. Unfortunately for Hinata, Ino had learned a few new tricks from her father, and with a curt Mind Destruction Jutsu, she had happily captured the seat beside the blonde.

"S-So Naruto-kun… you passed?" Ino said quietly, so unlike her normal behavior. Naruto grinned, and the two began yet another conversation.

Up in the back row Sakura sighed. _'Man… what's with her?'_

Minutes passed, and before long Iruka had arrived, bringing with him the team placement lists. Naruto sat on the edge of his seat, eagerly awaiting to hear who he would be spending the rest of his career working with.

'_Anyone but Sasuke… anyone but Sasuke!'_ he thought ferociously.

Ino too, sat on the edge of her chair, glaring at Hinata as they both wished with all their might to end up on the blonde's team without their 'rival'.

"Team 7, is Naruto Uzumaki…" the three all perked up. "Ino Yamanaka," the blonde shot out her chair cheering in excitement, and Sakura couldn't help but smile for her friend. Hinata of course growled, but there was still one last spot so maybe… just maybe… "and Sasuke Uchiha. Your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto plummeted, his head hitting the desk with a loud thump as Hinata scowled. Ino smirked up at the Hyuga, her tongue pointing out at her as if to say, "Haha loser!" She smirked at the blonde stewing in his seat. With her perfect team all set to go, nothing would stop her from getting her prize."

* * *

><p><strong>A slightly longer chapter because I had so much I had to write to make the chapter flow. Sorry for any Hinata fans, but I figured if Ino would be pursuing Naruto the two would end up in a scuffle at some point. But ah well, with Ino on their team, this Team 7 should at least be off to a better start. No offense to Sakura, but she didn't really bring anything to the team early on in Part 1, at least Ino has mind jutsu. Anyway, that's all for now, see ya next time on Naruto: What if!<strong>

**Review!**


	6. Switched

**This next chapter seems kinda cliché. Based on the interaction between Naruto and Sasuke at the bridge when Naruto saw how he and Sasuke could have been switched. This What If takes place on the day they become a team, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Number 6: What if things really were switched between Naruto and Sasuke?<p>

Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan… wielder of the powerful Sharingan, and most promising candidate for Rookie-of-the-year. Years earlier he had been subject to witness the fall of his clan, by the hands of his own brother no less. No one knew of what was said between them, but whatever it was had produced miracles for the boy's growth, pushing him to limits beyond what any academy student should have been capable of. As he ran his hand in his dark hair, he sighed, sending a wary glance to his two future teammates.

His eyes first landed on the pink-haired kunoichi sitting patiently beside him. Sakura Haruno, member of a civilian family, relatively average kunoichi skills, and esteemed "rival of love". The girl was supposedly skilled in Genjutsu, but having little interaction with her outside of class, Sasuke wasn't sure whether these claims held any merit.

Then of course, there was the last member of the team. _Him…_ the blonde shinobi glaring at the others from the back of the room, his headband dangling nonchalantly from the top of his head, as if he didn't even care about what it stood for. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, also known as monster, also known as demon brat… also known as… Sasuke stopped, having long lost track of all the words the villagers used to describe the blonde. He had never known what the boy had done to receive such treatment from the village, but he never bothered to get close enough to ask. Still, there was something about him that just screamed danger, and even the great prodigy was wary around the boy, believing that if it came down to an all-out scuffle, he would lose.

Turning his eyes forward once more, he awaited the arrival of their sensei-to-be, one Kakashi Hatake. He didn't know what to expect from the Jounin, but if the fact he was running well over an hour late for their first meeting said anything about him, Sasuke wasn't going to hold high expectations.

The door slid open, and a silver-haired man wearing a dark mask covering most of his face poked his head inside. The man sighed, as if expecting something to happen, but nonetheless continued onward.

"I suppose you three are the Genin of Team 7?" he asked slowly, earning a curt nod from Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto, as usual, merely eyed the man, as if taking in everything about him.

"How do I put this…" the man trailed off, looking up towards the ceiling, "I really… dislike you guys."

A twitch of the eye… a clenched hand… and utter silence…. Each member of the team had reacted in different ways. The man smiled at the three of them, pulling a small orange book from his pocket and flipping the page. "Meet me on the roof; we'll continue our discussion there."

It hadn't taken long to arrive. As the three approached the man, who was now seated comfortably reading his book, Sakura spoke.

"So, are you supposed to be our sensei?"

"We'll see, won't we." The man smiled once more, gesturing for the three to sit, "Why don't we all introduce ourselves… after all, nothing like a brief moment of bonding between teammates eh? Likes, dislikes and dreams for the future."

Sasuke and Sakura shot each other short looks before turning back to the man.

"Umm… sensei? Why don't you show us how it's done first?" the rosette asked, prodding the ground beside her in embarrassment.

"Alright," the man sighed, putting his book away, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have some likes and a few dislikes… dreams for the future…." He trailed off, looking to the sky once more, "Alright then, your turn, pinky."

'_But he only told us his name!'_ the three thought, even Naruto glared at the man.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," the girl started, deciding to just get it over with, "I like…" she shot a quick glance at Sasuke, who turned to smile at her. Blushing, she quickly turned her face forward to face Kakashi once more, "I dislike Ino-pig!" she said hotly, "and my dream for the future is…" she blushed, looking at Sasuke once more.

'_As expected then…'_ Kakashi sighed, "Alright then, you there, the blonde."

Naruto glared at the man, his hands folded in front of his face angrily as he spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki." He said darkly, getting straight to the point, "My likes are none of your business… I dislike this village. My dream for the future… is irrelevant at this time."

'_Man… what a pessimist…'_ Kakashi thought, _'I might have to do something about that mean streak…'_ he pointed to Sasuke, "And last but not least…"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The boy said with a smile, "I like onigiri and taking walks. My dislikes… I dislike traitors…" he said with a frown, "and… my dream for the future…" he grinned, "I want to protect this village, and prevent anything like the Uchiha Massacre from happening again!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is… I tried to style Naruto after a less homicidal Gaara, hope it turned out alright. As for Sasuke, I feel that perhaps if Itachi hadn't been so focused on the "use your hatred" and didn't Tsukiyomi Sasuke every time they met he might've ended up more like this. After all, he did seem to be getting better during the Chunin Exam Arc, even going so far as to say he didn't want to see anyonecomrades die in front of him again. Sakura's the same for the most part, though she might have an easier time getting Sasuke to go on a date. Kakashi will probably take his job a little more seriously, though probably not to much. Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you want to, review!**


End file.
